


【漫威主復聯/HP AU】復仇者們在霍格沃茨任教的二三事

by AshuraXuan



Series: LOFTER點文系列 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, Gen, The Avengers are now Professors
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan
Summary: # @湘霜 點的漫威復聯文#這是crossover同人（漫威復聯角色X HP背景）雷者請迴避#整篇文以段子形象帶出復仇者們在霍格沃茨遇到的瑣事，屬於無頭無尾系列，不要太在意前因後果_(:зゝ∠)_#全員溫馨向，可能有點曖昧，不過無任何CP【請勿在評論刷我雷的CP Σ( ° △ °|||)︴#流水賬，小學生文筆注意#有BUG請告知
Series: LOFTER點文系列 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629175
Kudos: 6





	【漫威主復聯/HP AU】復仇者們在霍格沃茨任教的二三事

**Author's Note:**

> 不是新文，只是從LOFTER搬運過來的舊文。  
> An old work imported from my LOFTER account.

卡司表

美國隊長：變形術

鋼鐵俠：魔藥學

雷神：飛行課

鷹眼：黑魔法防禦術

黑寡婦：保護神奇生物

綠巨人：草藥學

Jarvis：魔法史

（1）輕鬆又痛苦的魔藥課

「oops，時間已經到了呢，」托尼·史塔克看了一眼掛在墻上的時鐘，再把視線轉向講台下手忙腳亂的學生。

「啊~~今天的魔藥課就上到這裡吧！已經把我要求的魔藥熬煮出來的現在立刻交上來，還沒完成或失敗的同學，這次的功課就只好給你們0分咯~~~」

「耶，教授請不要這樣對待我們QAQ」對於底下一片哀聲哭號，托尼完全不放在心上，他對學生眨了下眼，用俏皮的聲線說道：

「誰讓你們上課老是晃神不聽我說話呢，這就叫咎由自取喔~~~」

羅恩·韋斯萊一臉無力地癱在桌子上。魔藥原本就不是他的強項，沒想到史塔克教授今天又心血來潮讓大家各別獨自熬煮魔藥，沒有一貫的萬事通赫敏·格蘭傑從旁協助，可想而知他今天的魔藥作業肯定是抱零而歸了。

哈利·波特以及赫敏·格蘭傑在交上了自己的成品之後都不約而同地坐到羅恩的身旁去，後者各別瞄了兩人一眼之後便咕噥道：

「你們就好啦……我今年的魔藥學肯定不能過關了嗚嗚嗚QAQ」

哈利與赫敏兩人面面相覷，哈利只好開口安撫道：

「這也未必吧，我熬出來的魔藥顏色怪怪的，跟赫敏的完全不一樣啊，史塔克會不會給我分數還是未知數呢……」

「我第一次見到他的時候他給人的感覺完全不是這樣的，」赫敏一臉不可置信說道：

「他的性格雖然有點吊兒郎當，但是他對魔藥的熱愛竟然跟斯內普教授不相上下，而且對我們的學習也好嚴苛。」

「嗯，不過他至少不會像斯內普那樣偏袒斯萊特林的學生，」哈利一臉得意地說道：

「單憑這點，史塔克就比斯內普好好多了——」

「好好好，要聊天的話請回到自己的學院去，我要關門啦~」

托尼突然插進來的聲音讓黃金三人組發現除了他們三人之外其他人全部都走光了，於是一臉不好意思地快速收拾好自己的東西離開了教室。

「啊，教授，」赫敏在踏出教室又回過頭來，一臉驚慌地說道：

「你忘了給我們佈置週末的作業了！！」

「赫敏快別說了……」

無視兩個男生的微弱抗議，史塔克對赫敏再次眨了下眼，說道：

「學生嘛，週末就應該好好出去玩一頓，而不是坐在交誼廳裡為了功課而煩惱喔~」

「耶，我最愛史塔克教授了！！」

「我也愛你喔，韋斯萊同學，所以以後你上我的課時可要專心點，好不好？」

「好……〒▽〒」

史塔克這種我行我素的性格，只要一個不小心就會被他牽著鼻子走了，這世上真有能製得住他的人嗎？黃金三人組不禁如此想道。

XXX

（2）一物剋一物

「我聽說你沒給學生佈置週末的作業？」

望著眼前散發著黑色低氣壓的西弗勒斯·斯內普，托尼暗暗吞了下口水。

這事兒怎麼會這麼快就傳到他耳裡的？八成又是德拉克·馬爾福那個小馬屁精干的好事！

「well，嗯…我今天心血來潮在課堂上給了他們一個臨時作業，大家都被嚇壞了；所以我個人認為週末可以讓他們好好放鬆一下心情，以最佳心情來迎接星期一的課程？」

「學生來學校是來學習的，用不著你來心疼體恤他們，那種事自然有他們的父母操心去，」西弗勒斯皺眉，天鵝絨般的嗓音吐出的話語卻猶如毒液：

「下次，要是再讓我知道有下一次……剛好西比尔·特里劳妮教授那邊正愁後繼無人，不如我把你引薦給她，你看如何？」

「什麼？噢、不、不、不需要，謝謝你的好意！我會謹記你的教誨的！」

開什麼玩笑！？要把他丟去那個神經兮兮的占卜師那邊？他才不要，就算威脅他要他離開霍格沃茨他也堅決不要！

「那就做好你的本分，」斯內普一臉正經完全沒有開玩笑的意思：

「你要知道，把你現在正在教的班級全數收回換我自己來教，對我來說，並不是一件難事。」

「我、我知道了。」見斯內普一臉平靜沒有打算繼續訓話的意思，托尼朝對方微微點了點頭之後便以迅雷不及掩耳的速度匆匆逃離辦公室，剛踏出走廊就碰上了正好經過的史蒂夫·羅傑斯。後者對托尼毫無形象衝出辦公室的舉動感到不解，挑眉以示詢問。

「噢，梅林在上，我每面對斯內普一次，我的壽命就減少一些啊……」

史蒂夫總算了解對方如此狼狽的原因了，他忍不住笑了起來，說道：

「在人家的辦公室外面說人家的壞話，就不怕隔墻有耳被聽見了？」

聽到史蒂夫的疑問托尼的反應就像是被嚇到而炸毛的貓咪，他拉住史蒂夫的手臂快快離開了那個讓他如墜冰窟的地方。

「你接下來還有課嗎？」

「沒有，變形課一向來都是在早上的。」

「那陪我去吃東西。去跟斯內普報告教程進度簡直花光我全身上下的力氣，快餓死了。」

「好啊，現在去大廳的話可能還會遇上索爾他們。」

「哦是嗎？我好久沒遇到他們了，他們都還好嗎？」

「在我看來是不錯的，不過如果你親自去問他們的話我想他們會更高興的。」

XXX

（3）雙重性格的草藥學教授

大廳內的學生也不少，三三兩兩地坐著，有些在聊天有些在做功課，不想跟學生擠在一起閒話家常，兩人決定轉移陣地，悄悄溜到食堂去向家養小精靈要了一些吃的之後便走出校舍到湖邊去。

那時正值春天時節，天氣溫和宜人，陽光不怎麼猛烈，時而還有微風吹過，正適合需要放鬆一下的人。兩人正想找個適合的地方坐下時，史蒂夫發現到前方不遠處有三個熟悉的人影正坐在樹蔭下，他輕拍托尼的肩膀，示意他們一起過去那邊坐。

「喲，巴頓、班納、還有娜，好久不見了！你們怎麼會都在這裡？」

「噢，托尼，史蒂夫，你們是一起過來的？」克林特·巴頓問道。

「嗯，剛好在走廊上遇到了，」托尼在回答時注意到了布魯斯·班納沉重的臉色，便問對方發生了什麼事。

「嘿，班納，你的臉色看起來很不好，有什麼事嗎？」

班納給了托尼一個勉強的笑容，卻不回答他的問題。

「其實，」眼看對方并沒有阻止她，娜塔莎·羅曼諾夫便娓娓道來事件的起因：

「布魯斯他今早在上草藥課時，又把一個學生給罵哭了。」

「我、我真的不是故意的，是對方太——」察覺到自己竟然想把錯誤全怪到學生頭上，班納搖搖頭道：

「不對，是我自己完全失格了，失去了作為一個教授的資格。」

「這不是你的錯，布魯斯，」娜塔莎依舊堅持布魯斯是沒錯的，她反駁道：

「大家都知道是那個斯萊特林的學生的錯，是他太過分了你才衝他發脾氣的。」

「但是我完全沒想到我會發這麼大的怒火，」班納看起來並沒被娜塔莎的話語給說服，他苦笑道：

「像我抗壓性這麼低的人，真的適合做老師嗎？」

「別傻了，班納，當你對上一個斯萊特林，就算像我脾氣這麼好的人，」可想而知，托尼這段感覺自我良好的發言讓除了班納以外的其他三人都向他拋了個白眼，但他無視了三人的眼神繼續說道：

「他要是欺人太甚硬要爬到我頭上的話，我也是要對他發飆的。」

「你不要想太多了，我看隆巴頓同學倒是很喜歡上你的課，對自己有點自信吧！」史蒂夫安慰道。

提到那個真心喜歡草藥的格蘭芬多男學生似乎讓班納的心情好過了一點，他對上朋友們擔心的眼神，露出一個微笑。

XXX

（4）男兒當自強的飛行課教授

「哦你們全都在這兒啊？」眾人轉過頭去，發現一個金髮碧眼的壯碩男人就站在他們身後。

「托爾？你的飛行課結束了啊？」

托爾·奧丁森無視史蒂夫的疑問直接一屁股坐在草地上，眾人見他一臉深沉便深知又有事情發生了。

「怎麼了？」

「有一個赫奇帕奇的學生操縱不好飛天掃帚，結果從空中跌下來了。」

「什麼？？」這件事讓大家吃了一驚，連忙詢問對方是否平安。

「他還沒跌在地上我就接住他了，不過他還是因為受驚過度而嚇得臉青唇白手腳發抖，剛剛把他送到醫護室去了。」

正當大家因為男孩沒事而松一口氣時，托爾就像是要發洩不滿般大聲說道：

「我說真的，現在的孩子都是怎麼回事？一點男子氣魄都沒有！他都沒摔到地上去不是嗎？沒受傷還敢在那邊嘰嘰歪歪？」

「不，人家嚇到是正常的吧！畢竟人家只是個十一歲的一年級生啊，而且以前又沒騎過飛天掃帚？」巴頓一臉的不讚同。

「哼，」托爾一臉不屑地說道：

「我才十歲的時候，我爸爸就帶我進入森林跟狼人幹架了！」

不，你那種家庭教育才是不正常的吧！除了托爾以外的剩餘五人這麼想道。

XXX

（5）聲線迷人的魔法史教授

「我回來了。」托尼一臉疲憊地回到自己的職員宿舍房間。

「Welcome back，sir.」一顆金色的腦袋頓時從廚房探出來，向托尼說道歡迎回來。

「賈維斯，我說過多少次了？」托尼歎了口氣說道：

「我們現在是同事的關係，所以別再叫我sir了，這樣聽起來很彆扭啊！」

「很抱歉，但是我已經習慣了，所以這個習慣恐怕短時間都改不來了。」

「……」你嘴上說著抱歉，但是臉上的表情一點看起來都沒有不好意思啊混蛋……

埃德溫·賈維斯原本是托尼的家庭管家，但是自從兩人各別接下魔藥學教授與魔法史教授的職位之後，托尼就以「兩人是同事」為理由拒絕讓這位金髮碧眼的男人再繼續稱呼他為主人。

「唉，看來他根本是沒把我的話放在心上啊……」

「你有說什麼嗎？」

「呃、啊、沒、沒什麼，」被抓包的托尼只好快速轉移話題：

「哦，對了，賈維斯你上課的情況還好嗎？有學生在課堂上搗亂嗎？」

他以前就聽說過了魔法史可是全部課程當中最沉悶的一個科目了，不知道賈維斯能不能hold得住這一大群熊孩子……

「嗯，還不錯，大家都很專心聽我講課，尤其是女生。每一個都爭著坐到第一排來了，還說什麼喜歡聽我講課，就連下課了也不願意放我走，」賈維斯一臉欣慰地笑道：

「我還真沒看過那麼勤奮學習的學生呢……」

托尼聽著聽著，總算明白為什麼女學生都這麼『勤奮學習』的原因了，他哈哈笑了起來，在賈維斯一臉不解的表情中走入了浴室。

賈維斯天生就帶有一副好聲線，每次他說話時總是會有一種魔力讓對方好好靜下來聽他說話；這對嗓子對朝夕相處已有十多年的托尼來說已經有了免疫力了，不過對年輕女孩子來說，那把聲線就跟她們夢中白馬王子的聲音一樣迷人吧？

嘖嘖嘖，看來你還不知道你自己威力最大的武器呢賈維斯……

【完結？？/待續？？】


End file.
